deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelise Ikaruga vs Shoko Ozora
A vs S2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 A vs S.jpg|Simbiothero Angelise Ikaruga vs Shoko Ozora is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description Cross Ange vs Liberation Maiden! '''The fight between two girls who lead a giant robot. Interlude (Cue Invader) '''Boomstick: Any person can lead a giant robot in the anime or in the video games, including a guy who know only cry and blame yourself, but we will not have this types here, but we will see two girls in giant robots. Wiz: Angelise Ikaruga, the pilot of the Villkiss-1. Boomstick: and Shoko Ozora, the pilot of the Kamui, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Angelise Ikaruga (Cue Most Emotional OST of All Time: Pianto) Wiz: After obtaining the power of the "Mana", the evolution of information technology, humanity it can subjugate all the wars, hunger, pollution and other problems of the Earth using his power, very similar to the magic. The Earth has become a utopia of peace. Boomstick: Until they started out giant dragons that appear from another dimension to invade Earth. Wiz: but that matters to us is the Princess of Empire Misurugi, Angelize, like everyone else, have no wants concerns. The people of the Empire loved her, and was supposed to be the heir of the Crown. Boomstick: Until it discovers the truth about her, it is a "norma". The "norma" are irregular stock that can not use the Mana, and are treated as heretics and 'things', rather than as people. Losing everything and being isolated on a remote island, Hey, is like the case of mutants in marvel, but backwards, is almost equal to House of M. Wiz: After this, changes its name to Angelise and becomes a soldier fighting against the Dragons. (Cue Greatest Battle OST's of All Time: Uijin) Boomstick: But we are going from nearby with its good or giant robot, not so giant to say but good, the AW-CBX007 or simply Villkiss-1. Wiz: Before the Ancient Humans stole the Villkiss, it was in possession of the Empire of Misurugi. Jill later revealed to Ange that the Villkiss is one of the Ragna-mail, a weapon of God. It was mechanical angel of destruction and creation, and one of them was the Villkiss-01. Boomstick: as it was to be expected of the giant robots, and if they are Japanese, the Villkiss-01 has a very good weapons. Wiz: among their weapons has a sub-machine gun, the weapon more common, missile launcher, a beam rifle, and as it was to be expected also has a sword. Boomstick: and let's not forget that also is a fucking transformer, (Cue Ragna) Wiz: In addition to literally be a transformer also has other three modes, the first is the ariel mode, when used this way can teleport short distances. Wiz: It is the second mode, the michael mode, in this mode Villkiss turns red and is completely surrounded by a glowing, red barrier which protects it from damage and turns the Villkiss in flight mode into a powerful weapon which can destroy large targets by just flying through them. In this "mode" the Villkiss utilizes a beam sword which can cut battleships apart with ease. Boomstick: The third mode, is uriel mode, this mode becomes Golden. As of now only this ability seems to require singing a song in order to activate and no kidding, this mode is allows you to use two space-time Cannons. Shoko Ozora (Cue Liberation Maiden (3DS / SUDA51) - Stage 1 Theme) Wiz: Formerly just an ordinary high school student from Nagano prefecture, Shoko is elected as the second President of New Japan after the previous president, her own father, Yokuichiro Ozora, is assassinated by agents of the foreign power known as the Dominion. Boomstick: With the assistance of the First Secretary, Kira, Shoko pilots the Liberator "Kamui" Wick and a costume that makes you notice him the ass, in order to strike back at the Dominion and liberate the parts of New Japan under their control. (Cue Liberation Maiden (3DS / SUDA51) - Stage 5 BOSS Theme) (Cue Liberation Maiden (3DS / SUDA51) - Stage 2 BOSS Theme) Death Battle (Cue Pacific Rim OST Soundtrack - 18 - Go Big or Go Extinct by Ramin Djawadi) (Cue Transformers 3 D.O.T.M Soundtrack - 14. "It's Our Fight" - Steve Jablonsky) (01:15) (Cue Transformers 4 - Honor the end (The Score - Soundtrack)) (00:16) (02:30) (04:15) Angelise or Shoko: Honor to the end. Result Who would you be rooting for? Angelise Ikaruga Shoko Ozora Who do you want to win? Angelise Ikaruga Shoko Ozora Better? Cross Ange Liberation Maiden Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 3 Simbiothero Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years